The invention is directed to an inverse automatic single-channel microscope with an autofocus system and with one or more specimen chambers or a specimen carrier.
The image of the specimen is evaluated by image analyzing software.
The specimens can be, for example, cells (in solution) at the bottom of microtiter plates (MTP), but can also be specimens on specimen carriers such as biochips, on plane-parallel plates of glass, silica glass or plastic. The MTPs or specimen carriers are preferably automated, but can also be supplied manually and the autofocus system focuses, for example, on the interface between the solution and MTP bottom. After the focusing and the selection of the excitation filter, the dyes are excited in the specimen, for example, in fluorescence detection, by means of XBO or HBO lamps. The fluorescent light of the specimen passes the selected emission filter and the specimen is imaged on the chip of the CCD camera.
After the image is recorded, excitation filters and emission filters, if any, are changed and a new image is recorded. Subsequently, the image is evaluated and an XY scanning table moves to the next image field or to the next MTP well, the autofocus is activated again and the sequence starts from the beginning.
The invention is described more fully with reference to the schematic drawings.